Soto
Captain Soto is the leader of a band of pirates, and the original captain of the Destiny's Bounty. Two hundred years ago, Soto and his crew sailed the seas of Ninjago, eventually defeating the Sky Pirates and their captain, Nadakhan. Soto imprisoned Nadakhan in the Teapot of Tyrahn while his crew was marooned across the Sixteen Realms. Sometime later, the Bounty accidentally crashed into a rock, resulting in the deaths of Soto and his crew. Many years later, Lord Garmadon forged the Golden Weapons into a single weapon, which he used to accidentally resurrect Soto and his men. The pirates attacked Garmadon and the Serpentine before taking the Bounty and terrorizing Ninjago City. Fortunately, the Ninja managed to stop them, leading Soto and his men to eventually be locked away in Kryptarium Prison. Around the time Clouse freed Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn, the Ninja were framed for being criminals and were imprisoned in Kryptarium. While there, Soto told them of his past with Nadakhan and how the Djinn could be weakened. The Ninja later escaped Kryptarium alongside Soto, and they continued on their quest. After they were all trapped in the Sword of Souls, and Nya was captured by Nadakhan, Jay formed a rag-tag team to raid New Djinjago, with Soto being a member. The Ninja managed to weaken Nadakhan, causing New Djinjago to collapse onto the city below. Before further damage could be done, Jay's final wish reversed recent events, putting Soto back in prison. History Soto was the captain of his crew of pirates and sailed among the seas of Ninjago, two hundred years prior to the age of the Ninja. At some point, he took down the Misfortune's Keep, a feared pirate ship under the command of Nadakhan and trapped him in the Teapot of Tyrahn. Afterwards, he trapped the rest of Nadakhan's crew across the Sixteen Realms through unknown means. Sometime later, Captain Soto set sail across the Endless Sea in search of the Island of Darkness, keeping a log of the journey. Unfortunately, his quest was cut short when No-Eyed Pete accidentally turned the ship back towards Ninjago and crashed into a rock in what would become the Sea of Sand. Captain Soto perished along with the rest of his crew, either due to the crash or over the subsequent years—by the time the Destiny's Bounty was found by Zane two hundred years later, there were no signs of its former crew. Pirates Vs. Ninja Captain Soto would be revived when Lord Garmadon discovered his log in the captain's quarters of the Destiny's Bounty, now refitted into the Black Bounty. When Lord Garmadon angrily wished that his ship was manned by a crew more competent than the Serpentine, the Mega Weapon reacted and revived the pirates. Although bewildered by the modern world and the bizarre beings aboard his ship, Captain Soto immediately began locking up the Serpentine and Lord Garmadon, who was drained by the use of the Mega Weapon. With the ship back in his control, Captain Soto began terrorizing Ninjago City, using the Black Bounty's flying capabilities to ransack many buildings of the strange new "treasures" of the modern world. Fortunately, the Ninja arrived to stop him and he is arrested after a short battle. Ninjaball Run Having escaped prison somehow, Captain Soto joined the annual Ninjaball Run in hopes of winning the copious cash prize, riding in a blue, pirate-themed van with No-Eyed Pete and the First Mate. Unfortunately, No-Eyed Pete proves no more competent at driving a van than navigating a ship, and the pirates crashed outside Crashcourse Canyon, after being rammed into by Brad and Gene's modified Darkley's Boarding School bus. Some time afterwards, Soto came into conflict with Chen and his forces, who desired to seize the captain's peg leg as a trophy for his Hall of Fame. Although triumphant against a Djinn, Soto was unable to prevent the theft of his prosthetic, although eventually retrieved a replacement. Soto eventually continued participating in the Ninjaball Run races, only to be outmatched. In a fit of anger, Soto cheated by using guns to destroy the tires of his competitors' vehicles, his crime landing him in Kryptarium Prison. The Greatest Fear of All Captain Soto was eventually locked up in Kryptarium Prison and was still there when the Ninja visited in search of Pythor. Soto was surprised to see more pajama men, but Warden Noble declared that he was the captain of this ship. When No-Eyed Pete released all the prisoners, Soto attempted to escape as well but was caught by Noble. Enkrypted Soto was still in Kryptarium when the Ninja were sent there for crimes that had been framed for, though he had lost his peg leg at some point and was using a fork as a replacement. While in the cafeteria, Soto overheard them speaking of a Djinn and approached them, hoping they were not speaking of Nadakhan. The pirate captain proceeded to tell them of how he managed to capture Nadakhan, but before he could finish a fight broke out between the inmates. During the fight, Soto revealed to Lloyd info on the Tiger Widow venom that could slow Nadakhan long enough to entrap him, however, the pirate captain refused to tell the Ninja where the map to the island was unless they broke him out of Kryptarium. Later that night, Soto was awoken by Kai while the Ninja were escaping Kryptarium. However, due to Lloyd stealing the fork Soto was using as a peg leg, he had replaced it with a horn that alerted the guards. The Ninja and Soto managed to escape through the sewer system and once they were free, Soto revealed that the map was aboard Misfortune's Keep. Before they went their separate ways, Soto realized that Nya looked identical to Dilara and informed the Ninja. Operation Land Ho! Soto was one of the Ninja replacements selected by Jay to defeat Nadakhan. When he was being recruited, Soto, who was using a whisk as a peg leg, attempted to steal a table leg for a substitute before Jay showed up and offered him a real peg leg in exchange for his assistance. He defeats one of the pirates sent to spy on them before he rose into Djinjago with the rest of the Ninja replacements. He complained about the weapons that Ronin gave them. He and the other Ninja replacements were fighting off the Sky Pirates while Jay got his friends out of the Djinn Blade. The Way Back As the Ninja tries to stop Nadakhan and Nya's wedding, Captain Soto and the others head back to Ninjago to prepare for Djinjago's fall. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, Captain Soto was placed back in the Kryptarium Prison, presumably with no memory of the events that had happened and being allies with the Ninja. The Absolute Worst In Kryptarium Prison, Soto kicked a soccer ball and accidentally disassembled two skeletons as a result. Relationships Appearances Notes *He refers to the Ninja as "pajama men," and to Nya as a "pajama woman." **Even when he is corrected, he does not refer to them as Ninja. *Soto is the side villain with the most conflicts with main antagonists, having imprisoned Nadakhan and later leading a second attack on him, fighting Chen over the possession of his peg leg, and challenging Garmadon and the Serpentine's control of the Destiny's Bounty. *In the CGI, his torso reuses Captain Brickbeard's torso from the 2009 LEGO Pirates theme. *It is unknown how he is still alive if it is assumed that everything related to the Mega Weapon was erased since he was revived with the weapon. Gallery 70591-soto.jpg|Soto's minifigure MoS15Soto.png LloydSpin15.png MoSCSoto.png|Soto in Masters of Spinjitzu MoS63Soto1.png Promotional Media SkylorSotoDarethInDangerSkybound.jpg pl:Soto Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:2012 Category:Males Category:Humans Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Villains Category:Kryptarium Inmates Category:The Final Battle Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:2015 characters Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2017 Category:2017 characters Category:Ninjago: Decoded